1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical apparatuses, devices and/or systems for performing endoscopic surgical procedures and methods of use thereof. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to electromechanical, hand-held surgical apparatus, devices and/or systems configured for use with removable disposable end effectors and/or single use end effectors for clamping, cutting and/or stapling tissue.
2. Background of the Related Art
A number of surgical device manufacturers have developed product lines with proprietary drive systems for operating and/or manipulating electromechanical surgical devices. In many instances the electromechanical surgical devices include a reusable handle assembly, and disposable or single use end effectors. The end effectors are selectively connected to the handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the handle assembly following use in order to be disposed of or in some instances sterilized for re-use.
Many of these electromechanical surgical devices include complex drive components that utilize a variety of user interfaces that accept user inputs (e.g., controls) for controlling the devices as well as provide feedback to the user. To prevent actuation of drive mechanisms beyond mechanical limits, various switches and sensors are used to detect operational state of the surgical devices. Inclusion of multiple switches and/or sensors in the devices as well as end effectors presents various problems. In addition, cost or other considerations prevent the use of such devices. Accordingly, there is a need for systems and apparatuses having safety mechanisms that can detect mechanical limits without relying on multiple mechanical limit sensors and/or switches disposed throughout the surgical device.